Barry's Amusements
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Arthur tenía la costumbre de regalarle a cualquier persona el día de San Valentín, Alfred comenzó a sentirse mal de ser él único que no había recibido un obesquio.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Barry's Amusements.  
**• Claim:** Reino Unido / Estados Unidos  
**• Resumen:** Arthur tenía la costumbre de regalarle a cualquier persona el día de San Valentín, Alfred comenzó a sentirse mal de ser él único que no había recibido un obesquio.  
**• Disclamer: **Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya 8D.  
**• ****Notas:** Primero diré que, leí hace tiempo que la BBC hizo una encuesta y descubrió que quienes más recibían tarjetas y obsequios en San Valentín en Reino Unido (Inglaterra, más concretamente) eran los niños y ancianos...¡Y las amscotas! Entonces pensé que sería un tema divertido para tratar.

Ahora, hablemos de "Barry's Amusements" ¡Que es genial por el simple hecho de ser norirlandés!. Ejemp, como dije, Barry's Amusements es el parque temático más grande de Irlanda del Norte y también el más grande en la isla de Irlanda. Se encuentra situado en Portrush, en la costa norte, y es una de las principales atracciones del lugar (sin contar la playa 8D).

* * *

Alfred se trató de convencer de que no estaba celoso, de que no estaba dolido y de que… y una mierda, estaba celoso y estaba dolido. ¡Y tenía motivos! Arthur no le había enviado nada por San Valentín. De haber sido años anteriores lo hubiera justificado, pero ahora que tenían una relación, esperaba que Arthur fuera tan considerado con él como lo era con todos los que tenían la suerte de estar en su lado bueno. Pero no, ahí estaba él, sin un chocolate. ¡Ni una mísera carta o un vil mensaje de texto!

No esperaba que le dedicaran un pastelón pop, ni si quiera una de esas canciones punketas que Arthur solía poner cuando estaba solo. Pero sí esperaba algo, lo que fuera. ¡Y no era justo! A él, precisamente, no le había tocado nada, porque Arthur sí había dado regalos.

A Noruega le había tocado un chocolate pequeño en forma de hada con diseños intrincados (no, Alfred no los había espiado, le tocó ver por casualidad), a Dinamarca le había dado un tarjeta que decía "Sin amor y con desprecio" y dentro un scone, Alemania tenía una agenda nueva ("Por los futuros buenos tratados"), Portugal había recibido un sobre sellado, y aunque Alfred lo intentó no logró escuchar lo que Arthur había dicho, sólo había visto como el portugués se sonrojaba. Antonio había recibido un libro titulado "Cómo mantenerme alejado y evitar coquetear con los hermanos de mis enemigos y concentrarme en los italianos, para españoles".

Japón había recibido también un libro sobre, "Mil formas de preparar el té verde", Polonia había chillado al ver su… lo que fuese que le hubiera dado Arthur, en color rosa (O sea, ¡Gracias Arthur! Ahora sí que van a tenerme envidia, ¿no crees Toris?). ¡El perro de Japón y los de Alemania TAMBIÉN habían recibido algo!

Y Alfred se negaba a contar a sus hermanos, sus nada queridos hermanos, porque entonces iba a sentirse muy herido en el ego. Australia no se merecía ese balón de rugby…

Cuando la reunión terminó, Alfred estaba guardando sus cosas y se preparaba para salir y… ver qué haría, cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó: Necesitamos hablar, Arthur. Su sangre se heló y se quedó tieso, ¿necesitaban? ¡Él no necesitaba hablar! No volvería a quejarse de no recibir nada, es más, ¡no quería comida quemada o cosas compradas! Podía vivir sin regalo de San Valentín no le importaba… Pero no quería, ni "necesitaba" hablar con Arthur de nada. No había hecho nada malo, bueno, quizás era otra vez ese malentendido con el fútbol…

No quería hablar con Arthur.

Ya no había nadie en la sala más que Alfred cuando Arthur ingresó, lucía serio como era usual cuando estaba tranquilo, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia Alfred y cuando estuvo cerca Alfred chilló un "¡No me importa, no quiero oírlo!" que sobresaltó a Arthur lo suficiente para hacerlo saltar.

—P-pero ni si quiera sabes qué voy a…

—Dije que no —insistió el estadounidense, neciamente—. Es San Valentín, Arthur, ¡el peor día para terminar con alguien!

Arthur parpadeó, confuso. —¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que voy a decirte? —preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo de responder—. No, importa, ven conmigo, ya casi son las dos.

Alfred lo siguió, aliviado y curioso.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar a la estación y tomar el tren de las dos, era una suerte que la reunión no seguiría hasta el día siguiente por la mañana (al menos la de ellos, sus jefes sí tenían reunión en la tarde). Tardaron dos horas en llegar a su destino, Alfred no había dejado de hacer preguntas, y Arthur de evadirlas, continuamente mirando el reloj y no el paisaje. En un determinado momento Alfred había comentado que le gustaba la colorida y vivaz vista que tenía desde la ventana, Arthur se había sonrojado y le había dicho que no dijese ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando salieron de la estación estaban en Escocia, y Arthur trató de recordar dónde debía tomar el ferry que lo llevaría hasta Irlanda del Norte. Hicieron dos paradas, una para comer y la otra porque Alfred quería una camiseta que decía "Yo amo Edimburgo, y no soy canadiense".

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —había dicho Arthur, con desdén—. Serviría mejor una que dijese "Soy estadounidense y amo Londres"

—Pues para usarla en la siguiente cumbre, duh, Artie —rió Alfred, divertido—. Nah, una camiseta así sería muy fetichista, ¿no lo crees Imperio Británico? Mejor una que me ayude a hacer las paces con el tío.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, no iba a decirle a Alfred (porque era un caso perdido), que ni usando un kilt Escocia iba a quererlo más que a Canadá, tampoco le recordaría que sus hermanos se abstenían de ir a las cumbres por motivos que prefería no mencionar o iba a sentirse avergonzado de su familia y sus trastornos.

"Seguro he sido adoptado, sí, lo soy… ¡Soy adoptado, diablos!" se repetía Arthur cada que se juntaban y ocurría algo vergonzoso, pero sólo lo era de palabra, los análisis de sangre no mentían, compartían el mismo ADN.

Al final habían tardado casi una hora, y por poco habían perdido el ferry, Arthur agradeció que eso no ocurriese, o era capaz de llevar a Alfred nadando hasta llegar a la isla vecina, y con la suerte que tenían seguro les caía un aguacero terrible.

Una vez en Belfast, tras media hora de viaje, Arthur lucía cansado y un poco malhumorado, no dejaba de mirar el reloj. No se detuvieron a descansar, fueron a la estaciones y tras diez minutos salió el tren con destino a Portrush, tardaron media hora en llegar a la ciudad, y pese a que habían comido a las cuatro (una hora muy tarde para los estándares del inglés), ya tenían hambre.

—¿A dónde vamos, Arthur? —preguntó Alfred, ya cansado de ir a un lado y el otro sin haber comido una buena hamburguesa en todo el lugar, y estaba muerto de hambre, lo único que lo mantenía en pie es que, esperaba, que todo lo que estaba haciendo Arthur fuese para darle su regalo.

—Mmm… a un lugar interesante, te encantará —dijo Arthur mientras lo jalaba por toda el área costera de la ciudad hacia el centro—. Y no tiene nada que ver con las hamburguesas, así que no pienses en un McDonalds.

Alfred suspiró, no había pensado en eso porque conocía bien a Arthur y sabía que no irían ahí, es más, dudaba que lo estuviese llevando a comer porque… bueno, sus gustos culinarios eran muy diferentes, aunque… bueno, no importaba. Y realmente todo dejó de importar cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme tienda con el título de "Barry's Amusements", apoyado en la pared estaba un chico pelirrojo con pantalones deslavados y un jersey del equipo de rugby local, que Alfred no tardó en identificar como uno de sus "queridos" tíos.

—Pasan veinte minutos de la hora acordada, ¿sabes que podría cancelar nuestro acuerdo por eso? —dijo Liam, mirando su reloj de pulsera, con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa.

—Sí, pero no lo harás —dijo Arthur, con el ceño fruncido—. Las llaves.

—Me debes una muy grande, ya lo sabes —rió, sacándose las llaves del local y entregándoselas a su hermano menor—. Diviértanse y cuidado con los zombies come yanquis —dijo antes de irse.

Arthur gruñó para sí, odiaba hacer tratos con Liam, nunca sabía que iba a tener que dar a cambio de los pequeños favores, pero no veía un mejor lugar para pasar con Alfred que un lugar lleno hasta el tope de cualquier tipo de juego que el chico pudiera imaginar. Kiku en persona había dado su aprobación al lugar.

Cuando entraron (porque el lugar lo había reservado sólo para ellos) y Arthur vio los ojos brillantes de emoción de Alfred, supo que había valido la pena todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer para convencer a Liam… bueno, al menos eso esperaba.


End file.
